


Sanctity and Fidelity

by Moit



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Drabbles 2010 [18]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Infidelity, M/M, Masturbation, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-17
Updated: 2010-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosie catches Sam in the act.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanctity and Fidelity

**Author's Note:**

> MMOM fic #17.

“Mr. Frodo!” Sam’s release filled his hands.

“Is that how it is?” Rosie asked, stepping into the room.

“Rosie!” Sam gasped.

“Let me tell you something, Samwise Gamgee: Your adventuring nonsense with Mr. Frodo is over. We’re getting married tomorrow, and you will act like a dutiful husband. I don’t care what sinful acts you got up to before, but so help me if I catch you defiling the sanctity of our marriage!”

With a final glare, she stormed out of the room.

Red-faced and guilty, Frodo crawled out from under the bed. “I take it she thought you alone.”


End file.
